Will He Ever?
by Lyssie7
Summary: This is my first story! Helga regrets how she confessed to Arnold but did it knock some sense into his dense little mind?
1. Arnold?

I've had a short life, but with him I feel like I've never aged a day since we met in preschool. He thinks he ignores me but in reality he's the only one who has noticed me. I only wish I never became mean or tried to hide it. I mean I've loved him since we were three years old. I've loved him for six years and never told him. He would reject me for sure even if he does it gently it'll hurt bad. Worst than anything could ever hurt anyone. How are you supposed to handle it. Then I told him everything on top of that building. He looked so scared. He has been ignoring me since we said it was the heat of the moment. Does he know how much it hurts me to be mean to him? Will he ever? I put my diary away and sigh.

* * *

Then there is a knock on the door. Suddenly I hear Big Bobs voice yelling "Olga there is a kid down here for you!" I jump off my bed onto my floor and open the door and yell "It's Helga Bob tell Phoebe I'll be down in a-ARNOLD?" I look at him and he smiles nervously and waves. "Hey Helga" I stare at him in disbelief as I walk down down and Bob walks away rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here Ar-Footballhead?" I asked nervously. "Well uh I was um wondering if you wanted to talk about uh the 'incident' on the FTI building." I look at him scared with thoughts asking what I should say then before I could stop myself I said "It was the heat of the moment remember nothing happened." He looked at me with disappointment then walked towards the door and said "Well that's too bad then" I scolded myself for wanting to cry. He saw a tear run down my cheek and walked over and wiped it off. "I've always known it wasn't the heat of the moment Helga. That's why I'm here please talk to me about it. I-I can't stop thinking about it." I smile at him and he smiles back. Then I reply "Okay lets talk, but not here." He looks at me puzzled and says "Okay, how about my room?" My heart skips a beat and I mentally swoon "Alright lets go then" he looks at me and says "shouldn't you tell your dad?" I look at my dad who fell asleep and laugh "I don't think he'll mind if I go out!" He looks at me in a way I've only seen him look at Lila or Ruth. "Well...we should leave a note...right?" I smile and say "Okay here I'll right a note"

Dear Bob,  
I'm going to Phoebe's so don't freak out or call her house.  
Helga G. Pataki

"Helga?" He looks at me with his big green eyes. "Yeah?" My gaze meets his and he answers "Why'd you say you were going over Phoebe's house?" I look at him and reply "Well I'm gonna stop by her house later after we talk." He looks at me and takes my hand "Oh then lets go!" He pulls me down the street and I juts smile goofy because he is touching my hand. 'He's touching me I think I might die. Just fall over and die!' We stop at his house and he lets go of my hand and blushes 'man he looks so cute when he blushes' "uh sorry Helga heh" I look at him and accidentally giggled. 'I made her giggle she actually sounds cute when she giggles.' His gaze when half lidded and he smirked. "Come on lets go in, Helga" he 0pens the door and I get mauled by a herd of animals, but before I could fall Arnold grabs my arm and pulls me up straight with a smile he gently asks "Are you okay?" I look at him with a smile "Yeah I'm fine thanks for uh saving me?" "No problem lets go in without getting mauled haha" I laugh gently at his joke and he flinches for a moment before laughing too. "Come on Helga lets go to my room." I smile 'He might actually like me.'


	2. The Talk

'Alright Helga calm down he might not even want to talk about the confession. OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT IT IS HE EVEN TOLD YOU!'

"Helga was it true? The whole heat of the moment thing, were you lying? I won't be mad I promise."

"Well" I sigh and look up at him "No it wasn't true. I'm sorry about the whole confession, but the kiss really was the heat of the moment"

"It's okay, Helga" he looks at me and smiles. Then I see him starting to chuckle and then start laughing out loud.

"I thought you wouldn't laugh at me" I say in a low sad voice as tears start pooling in my eyes. Suddenly the laughing stops and I feel an arm around me.

"No Helga I'm not laughing at you I'm just wondering why you called me a big lug" I look up at him and he wipes away the tears before they fall. "Now Helga don't cry or I'll have to start crying with you" he winks at me and smiles.

"I-I'm not sure why I just did" I laugh a little "Why would you cry if I cry?" I look at him and he blushes.

"Well you know I just don't like to see you cry or anyone but mostly you" I try to hide my dark blush and he smirks at me.

Didn't you want to talk about FTI?" I ask changing the subject.

"OH yeah sorry well uh so you ment everything?" he asked nervously

"Heh yeah down to every last poem" I said trying to joke around to ease the tention.

"Uh was it true that you built shrines?" We both blush furiously at the question

"Would you laugh if I told you I did?"

"No Helga I would never laugh at you" he takes my hand and looks in my eyes. "So you love me?"

"Yeah I do, Arnold" I look at the hand he's holding. 'Well this is going to be a great poem that I will write later!'

"Well I really care about you" He tried to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh" I look at him with mournful eyes as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Helga I want to know why you act the way you do at school. Why are you mean to everyone? Please trust me I just want to know why."

I look at him with teary eyes 'That's it my guards are down time to tell him the truth he would if he was in my place, right?' "The truth is I-I'm scared, okay I've been scared since preschool Arnold it hurts!" by now tears are flying down my cheeks. I feel arms around me, not just anyones arms...Arnolds arms. No matter how great it was I was still crying more than ever. Then I feel a wetness on my shoulder. I look at Arnold and he's crying too.

Suddenly I hear him whisper something "Helga it's alright. I'll always be here for you no matter what even if we are a million miles apart I still here for you. I told you I really care about you Helga."

He looks at me and smiles. Then I stop crying and I ask "Arnold, why, why do you care about me? I clearly don't deserve it. Why haven't you given up on me? I've dropped so low and you are still there...believing I'm a good person deep down. Why?"

His smile drops and he replies "Helga, I haven't given up because I can't and honestly I've never tried. Helga...I need to tell you something reallt important.


	3. Who loves Helga?

"Well can I ask you something first?" I ask nerviously

"Uh sure Helga anything." Arnold said in wonder.

"What does it feel like to be loved?" he looked at me with sad eyes and put his hand on my back.

"Helga...you are loved." he said in a in his usual caring voice.

"By who then" I mumble sadly fighting back tears.

"Well, Helga Phoebe loves you!"

"Yeah I guess-"

He cut her off with a smile "Also I know Olga loves you"

"Okay wha-"

"There's your mom she may not show it in the best way but she does!"

"She has he-"

"Don't forget about your dad, he may be hard on you but he still loves you."

"Well I mean he-

"Also Helga there are a lot more people that love you! But..." He smiled at me.

"But what?" I look at him more confused than ever.

"I am forgeting to mention someone..." he said as his smile widened

"Who else could love me?" I asked him looking into his green eyes. The same eyes that could always make my day all the better.

"Me" My eyes open wide as my shock is killing me inside.

'GOD HELGA CONTROL CONTROL DO NOT JUMP ON ARNOLD AND KISS HIS ADORABLE FOOTBALL FACE!' is all I could think until I feel a warmth against my lips.

'HOLY FREAKING CRAP HE'S KISSING ME! KISS BACK YOU MORON!'

With that in mind my eyes close and I kiss back. 'OH MY FOOTBALL HEADED LOVE GOD HOW I'VE DREAMED OF THIS DAY TO COME!' I mentally swoon at this.

As he pulls back he looks gently into my eyes and opens his mouth very slightly and says "Helga, do you want to be my uh girlfriend?"he blushes as he is waiting for the answer.

"Arnold do you even have to ask!" He looked at me as me was laughing "Oh do you want me to stop calling you Footballhead?"

"Of course not I'd miss it too much!"


End file.
